sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Four: "The Way Things Are"
Jason Walker - October 24, 2010 06:43 PM (GMT)< ON > < Conference Room > "Sir, if this is a basic recon we could get Master Sergeant Rhodes with us so she can also get some off-world experience. And of course if anything goes wrong we would have a medic" Walker looked over the young man that had spoken, he knew that man was a Lieutenant with the Turkish Air Force and had only arrived today. He didn't know much else, not having read the man's file in full detail. "Under normal circumstances we don't pull people form other team assignment unless it's needed. Also, due to the current status of many of our off world teams, AE-3 is one of the few at full strength that can be deployed if needed for tactical support. So no, as it stands we're not bring Rhodes with us. I believe AE-3 is also slated for their own duty at present." He said. When no other questions we're raised he dismissed the team reminding them to reconvene for deployment that evening. < OFF > Tag All Feel free to post whatever for the time being or someone can have us suiting up to go off world. Also has anyone heard from Sydney Brisbane or Alex Beckett recently? Vince Charlton - October 24, 2010 08:28 PM (GMT)ON Vince had been sitting at the back of the room during the Briefing, writing down notes on his Laptop. When Jason dismissed everybody he walked up the front to where Jason was. "Colonel, I would just like to state that I was very impressed with how you dealt with all the questions that you got during the briefing. Also the way you presented it impressed me as you just explained the basic outline instead of implying things that you couldn’t confirm.” Vince said as he stood in front of Jason, “If you like I can send you a report on you briefing but I wasn’t planning on starting reports until I was settled in here.” OFF TAG Jason Adam Coburn - October 24, 2010 09:14 PM (GMT)-ON- Having his answer Adam waited for the Lt.Col to finish. When he dismissed everyone he turned to David "Let's go and suit up, can you show the storage i need a vest and a submachine gun, i only brought my pistol with me" he then added "Also please correct me if i am wrong but thats all i need at the moment right ?" he asked and waited for David's answer. -OFF- Tag: David Jason Walker - October 24, 2010 10:06 PM (GMT)< ON > < Conference Room > "Colonel, I would just like to state that I was very impressed with how you dealt with all the questions that you got during the briefing. Also the way you presented it impressed me as you just explained the basic outline instead of implying things that you couldn’t confirm. If you like I can send you a report on you briefing but I wasn’t planning on starting reports until I was settled in here.” '' Most officers hated the IOA, or at least disliked the idea of a civilian body sticking their noise into military operations. That being said, Jason wasn't one of them, his father was IOA, and he'd learned a long time ago that a military that operated without civilian oversight usually had more problems then anyone knew. However oversight was as far as civilian interaction should really go most of the time. "Thank you Mister Charlton. I don't really need a report so once your settled I'll be happy to read anything you send my way." Walker responded as the two stepped out of the conference room back into the control area. "If you'll excuses me, I have a few things to take care of before we head off world." < OFF > Tag Open '''Enis Burgin' - October 25, 2010 11:11 AM (GMT)-ON- Enis was resting in his quarters, he came along with the last batch and got himself settled. He got his radio already and he has his sidearm that he brought in his dropleg holster. He is suppose to report in to the Chief Security Officer afternoon so he got out of his quarters and radioed from the base security channel =^=This is Kidemli Üstçavuþ Enis Burgin,Sir. You requested me to report in afternoon.=^= And he started to wait his orders on what to do next. -OFF- Tag: Chief Security Officer (From radio at least) David Martin - October 26, 2010 02:01 AM (GMT)-On- The meeting was short and sweet. David couldn't really understand why Adam requested that Master Sergeant Rhodes join them, given the fact that she was on AE-3. David figured it was because she was the only other person Adam may have met, and given the fact that she was a medic... "Let's go and suit up, can you show the storage i need a vest and a submachine gun, i only brought my pistol with me. Also please correct me if i am wrong but thats all i need at the moment right ?" "Huh?" David looked confused for the briefest of moments as his mind processed Adam's question. Glancing down at his watch, David saw that they didn't have to be in the gate room for several more hours. "You really want to get suited up now, Adam? Well...alright. Suppose I can show you where everything is, though we can't sign out weapons till we are ready to group up in the gate room. As for what weapons you can bring, it's basically your choice...for the most part. Normally most of us bring P-90's, though I work best with the Colt Commando." David replied as he stood up and headed for the door, glancing behind him once he reached the door to see if Adam was following. -Off- TAG: Adam, Open Walker, I assumed they were still several hours away from heading out. Several hours can mean anywhere from 2 to 4 or even more hours (before 2100), however if you need me to edit, I can. Adam Coburn - October 26, 2010 11:05 AM (GMT){C} {C} I'm reffering to that David. -ON- Adam turned David "Well we have eaten, you showed me my quarters and i think i got here by the afternoon so the hour must be near for our mission" and he added "or maybe someone didn't told me what time is it in here but anyway show me the places and so i can get my gear." He than started to fallow David -OFF- Tag: David me if i'm wrong David Martin - October 28, 2010 02:40 AM (GMT)-On- David checked his wristwatch, seeing that it was only 1930 hours. "Well it's only 1930 hours...and 27 seconds, so we have about an hour and a half before we gate out." David said as they walked. Reaching the lift, David waited a few moments before entering in, pressing a button that took the two of them down two levels. It wasn't the main armory but a lock up where they could sign out weapons as well as pick up the gear they would need. -Off- TAG: Adam Vince Charlton - October 29, 2010 08:38 PM (GMT)ON After Jason left, Vince sat down again and opened up the files on the personnel. He reviewed the files of the all the members of AE-1 and AE-2 and connected their files to his report on the briefing. He then got up and decided to have a talk with the C.O. of the Base. Vince walked through the Control area and over to Colonel Tenjins office. He knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. OFF TAG Tenjin Jason Walker - October 30, 2010 06:34 PM (GMT)< ON > < Atlantis Gate Room - 20:50 > Walker stood in the gate room, the plant life on the planet was green and similar to the southern boreal forests of earth, as such he had opted for the temperate CADPAT uniform. An HK MP7 hung from the clip as he waited for the rest of the teams to arrive. Brisbane and Rayner were already present, as was the AE-2 Commander. Walker glanced at his watched and waited. < OFF > Tag just a quickly, once everyone is here, someone can have us gate to the planet. Adam Coburn - October 30, 2010 09:34 PM (GMT)-ON- Adam entered the small locker checked around got a vest,some rations,a small medic kit for in case something happens, a P90 which he attached to the slinger, 2 extra mag's for the P90 and he already had his sidearm ready at his dropleg holster with 2 spare mag's for the pistol.He was already in atlantis military uniform. He checked everything twice then turned to David "Well i think i got myself everything i need.If you are also ready lets move out." -OFF- Tag: David David Martin - October 30, 2010 10:52 PM (GMT)-On- 1750-2050 ''' At approximately 1750 to 1800 David had showed Adam the storage lockers and watched as he had gotten ready before the two of them had left. At approximately 2000 hours David had returned to the storage lockers and had gotten suited up himself with the standard issue offworld uniform and bullet proof vest with a 9 millimeter Beretta and a Colt Commando which was actually a Colt Model 733 SMG. He grabbed four extra clips for each weapon, stuffing them in to several pockets before he had left for the gateroom, meeting back up with Adam. "Ready for your first time out?" David asked Adam. -Off- TAG: Adam '''Jason Walker - November 3, 2010 12:23 AM (GMT)< ON > < Gate Room > Once everyone was present Jason turned towards the control room and gave the tech an nod. The women quickly entered the address for M6E-3D8 and a few seconds later the wormhole came to life. < M6E-3D8 > The trip through the gate lasted only a few seconds but they had traveled to the edge of Pegasus Galaxy. The planet was lush and green. The sky a dark blue with the sun just starting to come across the horizon. The MALP sat to the side of the gate and Walker headed over, opening a panel he skimmed through the data on the computer inside insuring it hadn't picked up anything strange during the night it spent on the planet. "Okay, AE-1 is going to head north east of the gate, AE-2 is heading south west. Radio if you come across anything worth writing home about, if not meet back at the gate in three hours and we'll go from there." Walker said. < OFF > Tag AE-1 and 2 plus Charlton. Adam Coburn - November 5, 2010 07:38 PM (GMT)-ON- ~''"Ready for your first time out?" David asked Adam'' "You bet" Adam replied as they entered the gate room and it was the time for the first mission to him...He saw Lt.Col Walker nodding to dial the gate after they entered and the signal to move out.. Adam took a breath and went through the gate after David.It was a green with a lot flowers around planet mostly looked like earth or it was seen like that to Adam. ~''"Okay, AE-1 is going to head north east of the gate, AE-2 is heading south west. Radio if you come across anything worth writing home about, if not meet back at the gate in three hours and we'll go from there." Walker said.'' "Yes,sir" Adam replied after his CO and XO and waited for the CO or XO to take the point. -OFF- TAG: David and/or who ever is the CO C'mon people we got a mission :) Zafar Donaldson - November 5, 2010 11:24 PM (GMT)ON < M6E-3D8 > "Okay, AE-1 is going to head north east of the gate, AE-2 is heading south west. Radio if you come across anything worth writing home about, if not meet back at the gate in three hours and we'll go from there." "Yes sir, are you wanting to take point?" Zafar asked as he checked his P-90. He did like to go off-world. It was different than just sitting dialing the gate all the time to see other people go off-world. It was good when he could do the same. OFF The Way Things Are The Way Things Are